ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Lemon
Jenny Lemon is an enigmatic Jenny and may be already behind you. Appearance Jenny Lemon has yellowy-white hair and can be seen wearing a full-bodied lemon suit. She is always seen with an unsettling smile and wield a large cheese slicer. Behavior She appears to be psychotic, with engravings from [[Ittle Dew (Game)|''Ittle Dew]] on walls showing a lemon murdering cheese with a similar smile. Similarly in 'Ittle Dew 2' portraits with her face can be encountered on 'canvases' with some of them even coming to life with a startling sound before pursuing the player. Appearances Ittle Dew The only reference is a lemon engraving with a creepy smile with 'Ittle' remarking that she is not going near that thing. Ittle Dew 2 Her "appearance" returns with Jenny Lemon being depicted on canvases in the art museum. Some of them come to life and chase the player with one portrait threatening the player directly by mentioning their save file name. There is also a rare chance of one of the Jenny Flowers in 'Lonely Road' to become a Jenny Lemon. Their attacks are the same with Lemon only having slightly higher HP. This appears to be just an easter egg and has no relevance to Lemon's background or canon. Card City Nights Jenny Lemon is the main antagonist and stars as "Mysterious Lady". She can be seen stalking the player wearing various costumes opting not to be speak when dressing up. She is then revealed to be the final opponent and uses a highly illegal deck filled with multiple rare and legendary cards. She shows up as one of the cards in the game made via card 'alchemy. Card City Nights 2 Once again she is the main antagonist of the game, this time she stars as the Ship's Computer AI. A later update added an NPC in the form of "Lemonic Diva" who is the Ship's Computer AI in an android body living & enjoying life by singing songs for her "adoring fans." She is the only NPC that hands out booster packs from the "Star" card pack, and only gives them out after beating her in a draft battle. She shows up on the following 6 cards: * Jenny Lemon * ''Ancient War'' (and Ancient War X) * Lemon (as her non-jenny PsyCard counterpart) * Lemons (which is an unobtainable card used only by the AI of the ship's computer) * Evil Easel (which you can only get from the "Star" booster pack from Lemonic Diva.) PsyCard Jenny Lemon makes a cameo as a non-jenny version of herself. She has no dialogue and only appears in one of the tournaments. She is unlocked in the "Psycard for Pslurath" tournament in the week of September. Powers * Haha (1 star): Opponent must pick a card next to their last and can't use star power for 1 turn * Sour Lemon (2 stars): Opponent loses all their current hints and cannot use Star Power for 1 turn Slap City Lemonic Diva makes a guest appearance on the ''Jums and Bemp show. 'Bemp is apparently a very big fan of hers. Trivia * Ittle Dew 2's credits give thanks to "The Cheese Murderer", a reference to Jenny Lemon * A human version of Jenny Lemon can be played as or against in Psycard * Jenny Lemon's involvement in the turnip war can be seen in The Grand Library in Ittle Dew 2. Gallery 241320_screenshots_20161201235011_1.jpg 395620_screenshots_20161127233954_1.jpg 395620_screenshots_20161201203523_1.jpg Lemon_idle.png lemon.png JennyLemon_Defeated-sharedassets35.assets-7.png Lemon Powers.PNG lemonicdiva_0-resources.assets-101.png lemonicdiva_1-resources.assets-293.png lemonicdiva_2-resources.assets-159.png lemonicdiva_3-resources.assets-302.png lemonicdiva_4-resources.assets-219.png JennyLemon_Dark-sharedassets20.assets-8.png JennyLemon_Haunted-sharedassets21.assets-7.png JennyLemon_House-sharedassets23.assets-7.png JennyLemon_Hunk-sharedassets25.assets-6.png JennyLemon_Science-sharedassets31.assets-11.png JennyLemon_Skate-sharedassets33.assets-7.png JennyLemon_Turnip-sharedassets18.assets-18.png JennyLemon-sharedassets0.assets-179.png Lemons-sharedassets0.assets-263.png painting_jennynightmare-sharedassets10.assets-45.png EvilEasel_jennylemonlisa-sharedassets10.assets-53.png EvilEasel_trueface-sharedassets10.assets-50.png CaptainsRoom_ScreenSmall4-resources.assets-354.png Category:Jenny Category:Psycard Character Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Ittle Dew Characters